


Ghosts

by Usedtobehmc



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has nightmares...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

Steve knows that Tony still has the occasional nightmare when whatever he takes to sleep doesn’t do its job properly. He’s not shocked when it happens after a rough day.

Tony wakes up sweating and yanking his arms forward like he’s trying to not be tied down anymore. He pulls his t-shirt off and wipes his forehead with it before he throws it into the corner of the room. He turns his pillow over and flops back down onto it, resisting when Steve attempts to pull him closer.

“Not right now, gimme a minute.” He says gently, trying to get his breath back.

Steve makes a noise of agreement and pulls his arm back, waiting for permission. It’s about 3 in the morning and there’s a soft glow from the arc reactor, but other than that the room is pitch black and silent. 

Tony tries to regulate his breathing and gets frustrated, clapping his hands over his face. “God…” he murmurs, voice tight with emotion. “When I woke up… there was a piece of my *sternum* stuck to my chin… I didn’t. I didn’t even know what it was at first…” he breaks down into silent sobs.

Steve can’t wait anymore, and pulls Tony to him, trying to make himself as close to a cocoon as possible. 

Tony pushes himself into Steve, and it’s a long time before his breathing goes back to normal and he falls asleep.


End file.
